memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NetSpiker
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Mokra Order" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. A few things Please read MA:MERGE and the for how to correctly suggest page merges and add background information to articles. You pretty much can't do either correctly using the visual editor though, so it is strong suggested you only edit articles in source mode with the category module turned off. Also, keep conversations in one place, don't use two talk pages to have the same conversation. - 05:02, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the links and for the suggestion to use the source editor. I was thinking that if I post the same topic in both talk pages, it will increase the likelihood of someone reading and responding to it. NetSpiker (talk) 10:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Using the merge template tends to draw a bit more attention, even though the is longer than I would like. For example, marking the pages you've suggested be merged here and linking back to that discussion (see instructions on the template's page) might draw more people into the discussion, though it tends to take until the weekend for people to respond to things, if at all. - 23:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Page moves When you're moving pages based on scripts that very few people have access to, can you please share an image from the script as a "citation" (so to speak)? Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 01:10, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :The Star Trek Encyclopedia is how I know the names come from the script. Just type star trek encyclopedia lazarus-a into Google Books. NetSpiker (talk) 01:15, July 29, 2015 (UTC) It's also good to MENTION on your move where these come from. And furthermore, when they're significant changes like this... it's a pretty good idea to discuss first. -- sulfur (talk) 01:21, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Since we already use many names from the scripts, I didn't think anyone would have a problem with it. I'll try to be more considerate next time. NetSpiker (talk) 01:34, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::This is a thing for a reason. Follow it. - 18:43, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Some pointers It is greatly appreciated that after the unilateral move of Chandra you started asking for input on the talk page before the move. However what you're doing now still falls short of the recommended procedure, which can be found here. Basically, it is advised to put up a merge template so that the issue is visible, and to allow at least a week for people to comment. This may all feel overtly roundabout and formal to you, but it's proven highly useful to avoid trouble. Secondly, in light of your recent talk page comments on "Bela Okmyx" and "Neural parasite (23rd century)", I wonder if it might be usefull for you to take another look at our content policies. For example at neural parasites you argue that the term you suggests is ubiquitous on google books, but no books are considered acceptable (ie canon) sources here, and supplementary resources can only be used as a source for names through some very narrow exceptions. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Talk page indenting and item formatting When you're responding on talk pages, please keep your indenting consistent as per MA:TALK. Also, when referencing games, comics, novels, etc, please make SOME effort to format them as per our manual of style. People are having to do a lot of cleanup after your edits. -- sulfur (talk) 13:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) : I'll try to do better in the future. If you disagree with some of my edits, please don't get angry with me. Instead of yelling at me to leave something alone, try to understand my point of view and reach a compromise. The sentence about L'Nar needed some kind of context to relate it to the rest of the paragraph. NetSpiker (talk) 00:58, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. This includes images that are used for identification purposes. In addition to this, when putting them on talk pages, use the "thumb" tag, as that's more presentable on various types of devices than the "center" tag. -- sulfur (talk) 09:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I messed up. I tried to pick the best image to compare Abdon and Q'ret on the talk page and ended up uploading multiple versions of each. I didn't realize at the time that I could replace an image instead of posting a new one and now I don't know how to delete them. Can you delete the ones I didn't post on the talk page? Do the images on the talk page still need citations/licensing templates or does that rule only apply for images on the actual articles? NetSpiker (talk) 10:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Recommendation Three little words of advice: check your emails! --Defiant (talk) 08:46, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Redirects Please don't change redirects back into links with anchors. There's a reason that redirects are being used, and it's so that tracking where links come from is manageable. -- sulfur (talk) 12:50, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Removing material from pages When you're removing large chunks of text from a page, please take the time to put it onto the talk page with an explanation of such. -- sulfur (talk) 02:13, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Talk:Humanoid Figure#Is Noye supposed to be Future Guy? --NetSpiker (talk) 02:16, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I see a comment from August. And a removal of information today. There's no followup. -- sulfur (talk) 02:32, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I asked if there was any evidence that Noye and Future Guy were the same character. After 3 months of no replies, I concluded that there was no evidence, so I removed the info from the page. I didn't post anything further on the talk page because I assumed that no one cared, since no one replied. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:38, November 24, 2016 (UTC) When you're following up... follow up. It leaves a "paper trail". -- sulfur (talk) 02:53, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Names from Starship Creator :Continued from User talk: TrekFan Hi, NetSpiker. Please accept my apologies that it has taken this long to properly get back to you regarding the above. Due to real life circumstances I just didn't have the time to work on the list but after recently seeing your talk page post again, I set about making it happen. As requested I have compiled a list of the family details for the characters according to Star Trek: Starship Creator. There were a small number of characters who had no family information recorded, a couple with different spellings and some with information which was later contradicted in canon. I have posted the list on the article's talk page for everyone to view. In response to your other question, McCoy's middle name according to his bio is "Horatio". If you have any other questions please let me know. Hopefully, it won't take me a year to reply next time! --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:49, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Question for either of you; do you know whether Mortimer Harren's mother's name was listed in the sequel game? Asking because I added a listing for her here. --LauraCC (talk) 16:22, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Images of Emok & Rogesh As requested, I've uploaded the images of Emok and Rogesh just in case you miss my reply there. Hope that helps. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:32, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Jem'Hadar image request Your Jem'Hadar, M'Lord. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:17, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Tessic's species‎ You added a reference to a name given to them that was "on a trading card published by Rittenhouse Archives". Can you be more specific about what set and/or card that actually was? Rittenhouse Archives published a LOT of cards and sets in their time. -- sulfur (talk) 13:06, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :It's card F14 of the Enterprise Season Two set. --NetSpiker (talk) 01:05, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Point being -- in future when you add stuff like this... put in a more relevant and clear reference. Link to the set in question here on MA. That kind of thing. I've done all of that in this case. You should do that next time. -- sulfur (talk) 01:08, December 1, 2019 (UTC)